As the energy shortage and environmental pollution is increasing, people are looking for new energy resources to replace non-renewable resources such as fossil fuels. Biological objects are the fourth largest energy resource after coal, oil, and natural gas. There are many types of biological objects, including straw, forestry waste, weeds and so on. As a traditional biological object energy resource, straw is rich in polysaccharides, proteins, fats, and other organic compounds, and also includes a large amount of nitrogen, phosphorus, potassium, and other nutrients. The polysaccharides in straw are mainly cellulose and hemicellulose, accounting for about 70% to 80%. Cellulose and hemicellulose may be used in papermaking, packaging materials processing, environmental protection products, production of alcohol and xylitol, and so on. Straw is rich in nutrients such as nitrogen, phosphorus, and potassium, which may be used as green fertilizer in farmland and woodland to promote the growth of plants.
By biological or chemical methods, biological objects such as straw may be processed to obtain fuels, inorganic salts, and chemical raw materials. The utilization of straw not only saves resources and energy, but also reduces the harm to the environment. Therefore, it is desirable to provide methods for comprehensively utilizing the organic and inorganic components of biological objects.